


First Shower

by neevyt



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevyt/pseuds/neevyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what could have happened if Jenny found out what a shower was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly getting into my writing style, so be patient.

The doctor limped out of a cave followed by a tall lizard woman and a petit human both covered in a green gooey substance and blood across their ripped battle vestments. 

The doctor fell to his knees, “Oh you silly Time Lord!” the human chastised the man whom only whimpered. 

The lizard woman went to his side and helped him back onto his feet. “She is right, if you didn’t go running off you wouldn’t have hurt yourself.” The man felt the small woman lift his left arm and put it around her shoulder to steady him. 

“If you would have followed the plan we wouldn’t have had to fight all those Zygons. It’s going to take me ages to patch up these outfits. I’ll have to sort yours out as soon as we get home ma’am.” She explained as the other woman followed the younger, putting the man’s right arm around her shoulder and helped walk the Time Lord back to his box. 

“Yes my dear.”

 

Once back to the box the young girl left the Time Lord to be held up by the older woman. The human opened the door and looked inside the console room, “Miss Clara?” another human ran through the corridor to the main door. 

“What did he do now Jenny?” Jenny stood aside and let her out. 

“You stupid man!” she hit him on the shoulder. “You were supposed to follow them!” she hits him again for good measure. 

“Ow!” Clara just glared at him then looked up at the lizard. 

“Thank you Madame Vastra.” The lizard smiled at the small human, 

“That’s alright my dear. But I do think he needs to get to the med bay.” Clara took Jenny’s place and helped the Time Lord into the TARDIS and through the corridor to the medical bay. 

“Right you, sit down and don’t move!” the human instructed in her best teacher voice towards the Time Lord whom just looked like a small child who has been told off. 

“Yes Clara.” He shuffled onto the bed. 

“If you are alright Clara my dear I will go and find my wife before the TARDIS starts playing games again.” 

“I should be alright, as long as he behaves himself.” She pointed a large needle at The Doctors chest. 

 

“Jenny?” she knocked on the door, 

“It’s open ma’am.” Vastra let out a sigh of relief as she opened the door. 

“What was the sigh for Madame?” the small human asked. 

“No reason my dear, the TARDIS was up to her usual tricks again. This was the fifth door with our special marks on it.” The human giggles and walked into her wife’s open arms after she had closed the door. Vastra went to close her arms around her loves neck when her hand felt a jelly like substance; the lizard broke apart and looked at the sad face. 

“What ma’am?” she shook her head, 

“The door is closed and locked my dear.” The tapped the small pink nose. 

“Alright, what is it Vastra?” the human purred her name sending the lizards heart a flutter. Vastra reached around her wife and took a handful of the green goo and wiped it across her wife’s forehead, before Jenny could register what had happened Vastra had already ran away into the bathroom the TARDIS had made. 

“VASTRA!!” she squealed and ran after her green wife.

 

Jenny had managed to corner Vastra in the small room, trying to rub the green goo off her face and onto the face of her wife. Vastra flicked out her tongue and pressed a button causing water to fall from the ceiling. 

Jenny screamed and ran out of the water stream, Vastra laughed at her wife as the human inspected her skin for damage. 

“My silly ape,” the lizard walked over to her love and wiped the green substance from her face and kissed her gently. “It’s only water, it’s called a shower. Like a bath but the water comes out like…” she pointed to the jet of water. 

“Like a waterfall?” the human was looking between her wife and the water quizzically. 

“Exactly my love.” Jenny reached up and kissed her wife again, Vastra picked her wife up who giggle into the kiss as she was walked backwards into the stream of water. Vastra put her down, broke the kiss and looked at her gentle wife.

 

The water ran over Vastras face so that Jenny could see that it wasn’t going to harm them. “See my love, it’s harmless.” Jenny cupped the lizards’ cheek and felt the water run down her hand. 

“It’s amazing!” The Victorian marvelled at the water covering her wife and her clothing, “It’s so fast!” Vastra laughed at her small wife’s face, she loved to watch her humans face light up when she sees new things. 

Vastra brought her wife closer to her chest, letting her step into the jets of water when she was ready. Jenny closed her eyes and stepped into her wife’s arms, snuggling into her lizard’s chest. The small woman looked up at her wife and slowly opened her eyes to see blue eyes sparkling down at her. 

“You know the idea of a shower is to be naked my darling.” The human’s cheeks went a shade of pink, when she saw the smirk appearing across her wife’s face.

 

Vastra brought her wife into a deep kiss and let her hands run over the small woman’s shirt. Bringing her face away from the kiss she looked down to the front of her wife’s top and un-slid the tie from its resting place and took it off from around the delicate human’s neck. 

Vastra then un-did Jenny’s waist coat and through it out of the immediate area leaving her to look at her beautiful wife in her white shirt, drenched leaving nothing to the imagination. The lizard purred at her wife. 

Jenny looked at the lizard confused and then followed the blue eyes to see that the water has drenched her shirt and was showing off her cleavage, she turned away embarrassed. 

“No need to be embarrassed my love; it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Vastra purrs the sentence into Jenny’s ear as she turns her human back around to face her; Jenny lent in and kissed the lizard’s lips and gently bit down causing Vastras eyes to shoot open. 

Jenny just looks at her wife and kisses the spot she had bitten and started to untie Vastras warrior suit. 

She un clothed her wife as if she was the best present and wanted to savour the moment like she would never get the chance again. Vastra loved the moments Jenny undressed her, not only undressing her clothes but undressing her soul. Jenny kissed what felt like to Vastra every scale the young human was revealing.

 

Once Vastra was down to her under things she laughed. 

“What?” Jenny looked at her straight in the eye. Vastra said nothing but moved her wife out of the stream of water so that she could push the beautiful dark hair out of her wife’s eyes. 

“That’s better; I can now see your eyes.” Vastra kissed the small girls forehead softly. Jenny curled up into her wife’s chest, letting Vastra hold her in her strong arms. 

“I love you.” It was every so quiet against the sound of the water, but Vastra heard and smiled moving her chin over her loves head. It was a sign of endearment Vastra had always used, ever since they started hugging. 

“I love you too, more every day.” 

Jenny looked up at her, “Really?” The lizard simply nodded. 

Jenny started to shiver ever so slightly but it was felt through her body and into the lizards, “Are you cold my dear?” 

Jenny nodded, “I’m soaking wet through and in a breeze what do you thing?” the lizard just looked down quizzically. “For the Great Detective you can be so stupid,” 

“I’m not stupid!” Jenny just smiled at her wife and kissed her again. 

 

Vastra smiled into the kiss and lifted her wife back up and took her into their bedroom, “Now let’s get you out of those wet things.” Jenny obliged and got out of her wet clothing, tossing them to one side. 

Once out of her clothing she dived into the soft towel her wife was holding out for her, Vastra gently rubbed her loves back partly to help her dry off partly because it relaxed the young girl. 

Once Jenny was suitably dry she sat on the edge of their bed, Vastra sat beside her. “May I?” 

“Of course Vastra,” a scaled hand reached around and loosened the soaking bun holding her loves hair up and watched it fall down around her shoulders. She ran her hand through the tangled mess, after all the years together, this part of her human never ceased to amaze her. 

Jenny’s giggle brought Vastra out of her little word, she rose what Jenny thought was the closest the Silurian had to an eyebrow. “You’re naked…” 

Vastra looked down at her naked body, “Oh… So I am,” she laughed. Jenny stood up and dropped her towel, before Vastra could take not of what was happening Jenny had dived into their bed and under their duvet, gently nudging her wife in the side with a covered foot. 

“Yes ma’am.” The Silurian stood up; mock saluting her wife she walked over to her side of the bed and got in. As soon as she had covered herself with their duvet she had her human wrapped around her. Vastra held her close in her arms, 

“I love you so much my dear Jenny.” Jenny looked up at her wife, yawned, 

“I love you too Vastra, more than anything.” She settled back down and Vastra listened to her wife’s breathing and heartbeat change as she fell asleep, only when Jenny was in a deep sleep did Vastra allow herself to sleep. Never once letting go of her beloved human.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think x


End file.
